Up To No Good
by JacobBradley
Summary: Based mainly around Anthony Shacklebolt, sixth year Gryffindor in Magical Law NEWT level class, but also centered around Fred and George Weasley and there first year exploits. The last Death Eater will be in this one with twists.Some language.R&R, please!
1. Back To Hogwarts

UP TO NO GOOD  
Ch.1  
Back to Hogwarts  
The class schedules at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were slightly different for 6th and 7th years thanks to the fact that they actually chose all of the classes to take. On the list included the normal classes of Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy Astronomy, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and(the class just about every student always chose) Precision flight. But now there was a new one added to the list, Magical Law. A slightly puzzled looking Anthony Shacklebolt looked over at fellow sixth year Aaron Hill, who was probably all of five foot two inches but by far the larger around of the two. "That's new." Said Anthony, a rather tall and lanky fellow standing at six foot four inches himself and whose skin was as dark as the night. The two of them sat down at the end of the Gryffindor house table and looked over their choices as everyone sat waiting for the first years to arrive.  
"You're telling me. But that means there's a new professor." At the mention of a new professor, everyone within earshot turned to look up at the new table. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, talking back and forth between Professor Snape, the Potions teacher, and a new teacher no one knew. He stuck out for two reasons, one being he had a very visible double shoulder holster on with a wand in each side. But what really made him stand out was he was dressed like a Muggle, complete with jeans and an old T-shirt with Led Zeppelin on it.  
Snape, being his usual git of a self, was making very rude sneers to the new professor who just sat back oblivious as if he were bored, speaking softly back to Flitwick occasionally. Snape opened his mouth and said something, probably something very rude if the look on Flitwick's face was any indication. But still, the new teacher's expression never changed even as he reached his hand forward swiftly and slammed his fist on the table in front of Snape. It was hard enough to shake the entire table and to get every ones attention in the entire hall while Snape wore the expression of just being slapped on his face before he shook it away. Casually, as if nothing happened, the new teacher leaned back into his chair and began talking to Flitwick again. After a few moments when the students realized that nothing else was going to happen, they turned back to their own conversations.  
All except for Anthony and Aaron, who were grinning widely at each other while they both checked the Magical Law class at the exact same time. Anyone who could do that to Snape had to be great. "Beats Potions." Said Anthony with a pleased grin on his face, white teeth shining against the dark background of his face as he finished checking the class the same moment the first years were being led in by Professor McGonagal. Each and every one of the first years looked terrified, with the exception of two identical red headed boys who waved over at Anthony before they began to gaze curiously around the hall.  
"Speak for yourself. I have to take potions anyways." Aaron said with an ugly frown on his face, a moment later "Damn." 


	2. The Sorting

UP TO NO GOOD  
Ch.2  
THE SORTING  
Everyone in the hall turned to watch the new first years walk down the center of the hall as they did every year, being led by the ever present Professor McGonagal. The two identical red heads that had waved at Anthony towered over the other first years, thought still small compared to just about everyone else in the hall. As the group reached the front of the hall, they all circled around the stool on which rested an old, worn and patched hat. As everyone watched the group, the hat moved and began to speak, causing one of the first year girls to yelp and jump back, right into one of the red heads who caught her quickly and set her back, even as the hat sang.  
Welcome to Hogwarts  
First years ye be  
I'm the smartest hat  
That you'll ever see  
The four founders they themselves  
Put some brains in me  
To tell you of which  
House in which you shall be  
Shall it be brave Gryffindor  
With courage like a lion  
Or fair Hufflepuff  
With the steadiness of a friend  
Or could it be smart Ravenclaw  
Where brilliance shines the most  
Or maybe even sneaky Slytherin  
Where those with cunning will meet their own  
But still I shall divide you  
But friends you should still be  
Because regardless where I place you  
You are still all family  
So keep this warning in your mind  
And safe you all shall be  
Now come up to me  
So I can split you between thee  
  
After a few moments as everyone stared at the now limp hat, they shook their heads and slowly began to clap. After that, McGonagal took her list and called out the first name "Abner, John"  
A boy, John Abner apparently, walked up and hesitantly sat down on the stool. Looking worried as the sorting hat was placed on his head and, after a few moments it screamed "Ravenclaw!"  
They watched as one by one, the first years were sorted into their houses and then finally, when only a few were left the name "Weasley, Fred" was heard. One of the identical red heads walked up and sat down, less worried than anyone else had been but a quick look of panic as the sorting hat descended and began whispering to him.  
"Hmmm.interesting. Another Weasley to sort, my there seem to be a lot of you. But this one's different. Not a bad brain, not bad at all. Pride and courage, you have an abundance of that as well. Hmmm.cunning and sneakiness more than anything else, seems Slytherin's call to me."  
"Slytherin?" he asked disgustedly causing Fred to look worried again to the whole hall and whispered repeatedly to the hat. "Please put me in Gryffindor, please put me in Gryffindor.."  
The hat guffawed at him and spoke back "You do not like Slytherin, do you? They could help you in your plans and pranks, of that I am sure. Well if you don't like Slytherin that much, I think I should make you appreciate them more by placing you into."  
"Gryffindor!" screamed the last part out loud for everyone to hear by the hat. Looking greatly relieved, he rushed past his brother even as his name was called. "Weasley, George." The identical twin of Fred walked up and sat down on the stool far more calmly than his brother had.  
"Hmmmmmmm." Spoke the sorting hat into his ear. "Good brain, very good brain. Cunning and sneaky like your brother. Both of you are quite daring, perhaps even brave. But cunning and sneakiness you both have in large quantities. That would be perfect for you to join Slytherin."  
He physically shuddered in disgust as the hat contemplated placing him in Slytherin. "Please put me in Gryffindor, please put me in Gryffindor..." He kept repeating over and over for the hat to hear. Another laugh came from it as he talked back to him. "Your brother said exactly the same thing, Slytherin would be the best for you. After all you have all of their qualities, including being a pure blood. So I think I will make you a.."  
"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat again and the entire Gryffindor table burst into applause as George walked down to them with a grin on his face, clasping hands with his twin and then his friend Anthony and yet another red headed boy as they sat down and watched the last person become a Hufflepuff.  
"We did it." Said Fred to George who sat down beside him, both of them grinning happily. "Well of course we did. Mum and dad were even in Gryffindor." He replied.  
As Professor McGonagall took the stool and grabbed the sorting hat, it came alive again and said aloud for the whole hall to hear.  
Two among the first years  
Will cause countless mischief  
Enough for me to say  
I'm sorry I can't stay  
For soon they will strike  
And it will be funny, if I say  
  
As everyone watched curiously as the hat spoke after the sorting had been complete for what, to everyone's recollection, was the first time it had done so. They all watched it, yet Fred and George were doing their best to appear completely innocent. After watching the hat walk out, again they all began to talk before the headmaster rose and spread out his hands. "I know how eagerly you all are to eat, so I will make the announcements as swiftly as possible. First off, welcome back to Hogwarts and welcome to all the new students. I wish to introduce you all to our newest teacher, Professor Jacobson who will be teaching both NEWT level Magical Law and beginning flight." With a wave of his hand, he pointed towards the new teacher who stood up politely and dipped his head towards the students and then the headmaster before retaking his seat. The entire time Snape just glared at him angrily, this out of character even for that git.  
"Now that I have said everything you need to know at the moment, tuck in!" as he said the last, the empty tables filled with food and was quickly set upon by the students. 


	3. Magical Law

UP TO NO GOOD  
Ch.3  
MAGICAL LAW  
The next morning came and found Anthony and Aaron together in the Great Hall for breakfast, being joined by the twins. They were all talking excitedly about the year, the new teacher and Fred and George were asking questions left and right.  
"You two sure are curious about where all the secret passages in the castle are." Said Aaron after George asked another question about them and where they were. He just grinned back at him and then looked over at Fred. Anthony snorted and shook his head slowly.  
"They're Fred and George, of course they want to know where all the secret passages are." He looked over at his two close friends and went on in a very amused voice. "You probably want to know them so you can get away from where you pull off your pranks at., aren't you?"  
This time Fred answered with no trace of embarrassment in his voice as he did so. "Of course, did you expect us to use them to get to class on time or something?" he shook his head and laughed loudly along with his twin. Aaron sighed and laughed along with them as he muttered "Should have known." He turned his head to look over towards the front of the hall and then spoke again. "Looks like McGonagal's passing out the schedules."  
She came to them and handed all four of them theirs before moving on swiftly to finish handing the rest of them out. Anthony and Aaron looked down and grinned as they saw their class schedule. "We have Magical Law first thing at 9 in the morning.but it's a triple!" exclaimed Anthony in a half happy, half disappointed voice. A groan came from beside him as Aaron read down and saw what he had next.  
"I have double potions at 2!" He groaned that out as well, even as Anthony laughed. Seeing the time, he spoke. "We better hurry or we won't make it to Magical Law." He began to shovel down his food as Aaron joined him. As they stood to go, Fred and George got up and piped in. "Our first class doesn't start till 10, so we'll go with you."  
Fred added in as they left the hall. "We wanted to see who he is, if he can do that to Snape." Apparently, it did not take long to realize just what kind of idiot Snape was, even before they had his class. The group left the hall chatting about the secret passages, Snape being a git and especially the new teacher. Anthony grinned as they neared the door. "This is going to be a great class, I can feel it."  
Stopping before the door to the room, they walked in to find just about no one there since they had wanted to come early to get a better look at the new teacher. There were only about a dozen or so places in the class with a large, heavy book at each desk entitled simply Magical Law. But Professor Jacobson was already sitting at his own large desk in the back, the room being decorated with various Magical Law devices and books. He stood up to walk over to them and smiled, and when he spoke, they stared.  
"Good morning gentleman. Who might you four be?" He asked politely as he began to shake their hands. As they were introduced, he looked at Fred and George curiously. Fred spoke "We're not in your class, just came with them. Come on George."  
With that, they bolted. Even the remaining two continued to stare at him. A tilt of his head and he spoke again in a rather bemused voice. "What, afraid the American is going to steal your soul or something?" He seemed to be able to read right through them, a laugh as he shook his head slowly. "No more different than your other teachers, I assure you."  
As he said the last, the rest of the class filed in. He went to shake hands and introduce himself to each of them as if he were the host of a party and not the teacher. After they all had entered and taken seats, he returned to the front and grinned to them all. "Welcome to Magical Law. I am your teacher, Dan Jacobson. I served in the American Army as an internal Auror for my ministry for about ten years until I moved to Britain. I served as a British Auror for another twenty until I had to retire thanks to the Death Eaters." He patted his leg as he said that and shook his head slowly.  
He grinned at them and stretched out his arms widely to encompass the whole class. "And now I am a Hogwarts teacher." The class laughed as they saw him do that and he turned to go sit back at his desk, propping his feet up casually on it. "Now open your books to chapter 1: Jurisdiction: When and where you can enforce.." A collective groan from the students as they all opened their books, perhaps this class wasn't going to be so great after all. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
After 3 hours both of them came out of the class, only happy about it being over. Aaron groaned in annoyance as they walked down towards the Great Hall for lunch and shook his head "What is wrong with that guy? All we did was boring book work. About when we could do magic and where and all that crap. Honestly, I wish I had signed up for Muggle Studies after all."  
Anthony felt the same as he did, shrugging though as they walked into the great hall and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. Putting down his book and sighing. "And all of this homework!" he exclaimed. "Honestly, three feet about proper procedures and where you can do magical law enforcement. A list of at least two hundred spells that can be used in subduing a criminal and then a description of each! Four rolls of parchment on the legal responsibilities of enforcing magical law." He sighed and shook his head. "My God this is a lot!"  
Aaron poked him with his quill as he threw his own load down on the table beside him. "Don't you start, it was your idea in the first place!" said Aaron angrily as they sat at the table and grabbed some food to eat quickly, Aaron had a class to go to in a few minutes.  
"Don't start, you picked him the same time I did!" responded Anthony as he began to eat his sandwich. Both looking quite annoyed at all they would have to do to turn in by the next time they had his class in two days. After only a minute or two, Aaron walked out to go to his Potions class. Anthony had a larger break before his own next class, Charms.  
As Aaron walked out, Fred and George walked in right past him and headed over towards him grinning happily. Apparently, there first class had been quite a success. Due to how much of a success it looked like, he spoke to them amusedly. "Alright, what did you do?"  
"Us?" exclaimed Fred as they both tried to look shocked and innocent while neither succeeded. He had known them since they were born, after all. He just stared at them before George finally gave it up and shrugged.  
"We haven't done anything yet" he answered. Fred chimed in right afterwards. "We are still deciding how best to disrupt classes."  
"We wouldn't want to waste a grand show for a class we liked." Spoke George right after Fred had with a nod from Fred in agreement to that.  
"And we still are trying to cause the most chaos at once with our currently limited resources." Fred came back with. "Your first Hogsmeade weekend is not very far away, could you pick a few things up for us?" He asked with as innocent a smile as he could.  
Anthony knew better than to trust that smile, a laugh as he looked between the two of them. "Just promise me that you won't associate me with this or use them on me and I'll get you whatever I can." He would end up regretting that later, he was sure. But when they did it, it would be spectacular. He was extremely sure of that since he knew them so well.  
He sighed, it would be interesting either way. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fred grinned at Anthony after he had finished writing down the rather substantial list they had asked for. Standing up with his twin and waving at Anthony as they turned to go get ready for the second class of the day. Of course it had to be Potions with Professor Snape. Anthony had already warned them about him, so of course the twins had taken it to heart and had gotten as prepared as they could for it.  
That was why, when they reached the dungeons where Snape's class was, they were wearing Gryffindor scarves, hats, and gloves all decked out in Gryffindor color. Even there Gryffindor patches had been magically changed for the lion to move around. Which made them an island of color in the rather drab dungeon and the others who wore only there black robes and regular patches for their houses. Snape was already in the class and turned to look at the two who entered and just stared at them, unable to do anything more for quite a few moments. Snape looked like he might spit venom at them just because of their audacious appearance. "Five points for being late to class. Get to your seats or I will have to deduct more points." He snapped at the two of them as they walked in and he motioned towards the seats. The fact of the matter was, they were both early and knew it but quickly sat down.  
Just as he said that and was looking at them, a Slytherin walked in behind him and made for another seat. George sprang up and said. "He's later than us." He protested and pointed to the still standing Slytherin who turned to look at him.  
Snape sneered at George as he stood there, still pointing at the motionless Slytherin and then spoke "Five more points for tattling Mr. Weasley."  
George looked on the point of explosion and continued to stand there pointing at the spot the Slytherin was no longer standing in, instead sitting down a few feet away looking smugly towards him as he sat. Snape continued to sneer, even wider now as he spoke again. "If you would like, I could make it an even fifty points."  
Fred quickly grabbed George and tugged him down hard into his chair before Snape could carry out his threat. They both looked daggers at Snape and the tall, stocky Slytherin whom they soon learned from Snape speaking to him was Evan Montague. Snape went to the front and pulled out his wand before speaking. "Today we will see how you do by making a potion to cause boils. The directions are on the blackboard." As he said that, he waved his wand and the directions appeared. "The ingredients are in the cupboards." He flicked his wand again and the cupboards filled with the items needed. "Follow the instructions exactly. You have one hour. Begin." With that, he turned around towards his desk.  
Fred and George were sitting at the same desk, of course, and were talking even as they worked on preparing the potion. Watching Snape on the far side correcting Montague on how to do something quietly and then move farther away and exclaim loudly about the poor work of a Gryffindor who had made the same mistake as Montague. After they saw Snape's back turned George whispered to his brother. "Well now we know which class to go after first."  
"Indeed we do, George. Now, I have an idea. This is what we have to do." 


	4. The Harmful Hex

UP TO NO GOOD  
Ch.4  
THE HARMFUL HEX  
Aaron and Anthony had worked through most of the night Monday and Tuesday to be able to finish the massive amounts of work that was due in Magical Law. Not only did they have that but Charms had a foot to write on as well. Aaron's class being the day after Anthony's so Aaron would be able to start early. Aaron also had Potions on top of the other work which was an astounding two and a half feet on poisons and the antidotes to them. The two of them were walking towards class with the heavy book and all of their work. Chatting between themselves as Aaron said bitterly. "He'll probably tell us that now he wants a foot of parchment on each and every one of the spells we wrote."  
Anthony shook his head slowly "I don't think he'll do that to us two classes in a row. Maybe we'll get something more fun this time." as he said that he didn't sound very convinced in it, more hopeful than anything. Aaron shook his head and spoke. "Yeah right, the bloody American probably doesn't know how to have fun. He'll probably give us work like that every day for the rest of the year."  
They walked into the class and stopped dead in their tracks. Staring around at the bare room because all of the desks had been removed, even the teachers. A few students were already inside and standing around in a small group talking. As the two walked in they looked around for the teacher and didn't see him.  
"Where the bloody hell is he?" asked a bewildered Aaron as he looked around, even the walls and shelves were bare. "Do you think he left?" A moment later as Anthony started to say he didn't know in walked the teacher. Now he was wearing violet flowing robes but still had his double shoulder holster on that covered up everything except his hands, neck and head, a grin on his face as he walked in and threw his hands wide. "I trust all of you have your homework. Please hand it here and then find a partner."  
He waited as they all walked to him and handed him their homework. As he took it, he motioned the pairs to get in lines. After they finished, he grinned again. "Now, everyone, today we will be practicing spells to be able to capture a suspect. We will start with." he looked down at the papers and then up again after finding one "the Convulsion Curse. Now you do a diagonal slash downwards from right to left and Convulse. Say it with me Convulse." The class said it with him, excited that they were actually going to be able to perform magic.  
As there were an odd number of students, one was left un-partnered and ended up going to join the professor. It just happened to be a Slytherin too, his dark hair, greasy appearance and crooked nose made him look an awful lot like Professor Snape. Though he turned out to be name Edward Montague and sneered over towards Aaron and Anthony who promptly returned the favor. As they all moved to give space to each of the groups so they could properly practice the professor spoke up. "Now the convulsion curse is very short lived. It is actually a difficult spell to cast. If you do not practice it or not do it exactly right, you can cast it on yourself accidentally. What happens is that the limbs start to convulse from muscle spasms for a few moments. It allows you to get away or slow an attacker down so you can catch them. It is one of the most used curses in Magical Law Enforcement in the world. Now, each pair take turns on each other. Remember, diagonal slash downwards from right to left. And under no circumstances are you to go from left to right, you could seriously injure your partner that way."  
Anthony and Aaron flipped a knut over who got to be the victim first. Anthony ended up being the first to fall victim and Aaron grinned at him. "Cheer up, you'll get the chance to nail me in a minute or two." As he said that, he took the wand and tried his diagonal downwards slash as he yelled. "Convulse!"  
Nothing at all happened to Anthony but Aaron started to shake uncontrollably, his hands and legs jerking around so hard that he fell over. Anthony looked down worriedly as he did that for about ten seconds or so and finally stopped. He looked like he had just been hit by a truck and was laying there with a look of pain on his face. "Owww!" he exclaimed and a moment later, Anthony could do nothing other than laugh at his friend and fall down on the ground since beside him laughing so hard.  
After a moment, Jacobson peered over and saw the two of them on the ground and laughed as well. "I told you that you were supposed to take turns, not hit each other at the same time." He continued to laugh as he shook his head, the Slytherin just sneering at the two of them on the ground.  
After a few moments they got up and Anthony took his turn, nailing Aaron and knocking him back onto the ground convulsing. A few more tries each and Aaron still could not hit Anthony but he kept hitting Aaron. Jacobson had just got shakily back up after Montague had hit him and walked over, having noticed that. "Good work, Anthony. As for you Aaron, come over here and I'll show you how to do that. Anthony you can partner with Edward. Come on now Aaron." He said and led Aaron back to where he and the Slytherin had been practicing.  
Each sneered at the other as they stood across from each other, hands on their wands as they watched each other carefully. Apparently something had happened between the two of them before. The eyes kept careful watch on each other as a smirk slid over the Slytherin's face. He spoke in an oily voice to Anthony "Well I get an excuse to attack a Gryffindor. Couldn't have planned this better myself."  
This drove Anthony over the edge, anger filling him as he moved to raise his wand up at him and perform the curse. But Montague had known that he was going to react like that and had waited, slashing and yelling out the curse. Dropping Anthony for the first time that day and causing him to spasm as the Slytherin let out a quiet laugh at him so the teacher couldn't hear. He spoke down at the spasm wracked Anthony sneering "A little slow there, Shacklebolt. I would have th-" but he was cut off as, continuing to spasm on the ground he forced his arm up and slash as he yelled out "Convulse!" loudly, dropping the Slytherin to the ground as well as they both lay there, convulsing.  
Being the first one hit with it, Anthony first recovered. Getting shakily through his feet and holding up his wand slowly before his head snapped over to hear the Professor's voice "Shacklebolt, Montague. What's going on?" he said as he marched over towards them with Aaron in tow. Before he could say anything in response, Montague recovered enough on the floor to point his wand up towards Anthony and sputter out "Convulse!" but this time, with a difference as his wand had moved, instead of right to left how they were supposed to, left to right.  
Anthony had never felt such pain, as if his entire body had suddenly caught fire and every single muscle was forcing him to shake uncontrollably and swing his arms and legs. Falling over himself in less than a moment and slamming his nose onto the floor hard enough for it to begin bleeding. His body still jerking enough that he flew up in the air a foot or so and slammed back down again hard onto the stone floor. The pain merely increasing at each second so he groaned in pain. He could feel his muscles tearing as he continued to jerk for a few moments before Jacobson screamed out "Frize!" and suddenly, he stopped moving. His body no longer moving at all, either from the convulsions or from what his mind was telling it to do either but he could still hear. Jacobson was sounding angry and had his voice raised at the Slytherin. "I told you under no circumstances are you to slash left to right! Fifty points from Slytherin and a weeks worth of detention! How the bloody Hell can you even think about doing that to someone!!!!" He said that even as he dropped down beside Anthony and carefully rolled him over. Eyes looking him over quickly and carefully before he spoke to him as calmly as he could with Aaron's head over his shoulder. "Well it's not as bad as it could be, Anthony. I am sure Madame Pomfrey will be able to get you righted." He raised his voice and looked around the room. "Class is dismissed. Montague, be in my office at 5 O'clock this evening for your first detention." He looked back down at Anthony and spoke. "I'll carry you out to the hospital wing. I'm going to leave you frozen until we get there. Mobilis Corpus." With that, Anthony floated in mid air and Jacobson walked him carefully up to the Hospital Wing, Aaron at their sides. 


	5. Review!

Well guys and gals, if yall are reading, since no one is reviewing, I'm taking it that no one is reading. Since not, I'm going to stop posting unless I get some reviews. If I get a few reviews, I'll post more. If not, e-mail me and I'll e-mail it to you if you still want it. Now review! 


End file.
